Maple
by Thazt
Summary: "Comeback to me, Jae.. Comeback to me.." bisik Yunho pelan. "Aku tak bisa.. Aku tak bisa..kembali padamu.." balas Jaejoong.  Yunjae fanfiction


_Thazt_

_Title :: Maple [Bring me back to you]_

_Genre / Rating :: hurt/comfort / PG13_

_Pair :: Yunjae_

_Lenght :: Oneshoot_

_..._

_**Maple**_

...

_**Bring me back to You**_

...

Seoul Center Park.

Entah apa yang membuat sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna silver berhenti tepat di areal parkir taman itu. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok pria tampa sekaligus cantik dengan balutan baju v-neck putih, cardigan berwarna abu rokok dan jeans hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

Kim Jaejoong. Nama pria itu.

Dengan langkah ringan, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman. Matanya yang tertutupi oleh kaca mata hitam memandang kagum pada dedaunan pohon maple yang berguguran dan melayang perlahan, hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah dengan indahnya. Memamerkan warna kuning kemasaan mereka yang kontras dengan suasana di sekeliling nya. Musim gugur.

"Tsk.. sudah lama berlalu sejak terakhir aku ke sini," gumamnya perlahan. "Tempat ini.. masih tetap sama."

Jaejoong terus berjalan hingga ke tengah taman, tempat di mana pohon maple terbesar tumbuh.

"Yunho Jaejoong," Jaejoong tersenyum miris membaca guratan-guratan halus yang dapat terbaca jelas di batang pohon Maple itu. Sebuah ukiran yang ia dan Yunho -orang yang masih ia cintai meskipun egonya membuat nya tak mau mengakui itu- buat saat mereka bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat ini.

Tempat yang juga menjadi saksi ciuman pertama mereka.

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya, Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Meskipun ia tak mau mengakui rasa cinta yang masih tetap ada itu, tapi.. setiap kali Jaejoong mengingat ataupun menyebut nama Yunho, maka rasa sakit itu selalu muncul. Rasa sakit yang bahkan sanggup untuk membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"Aku tahu jika aku masih mencintai mu, Yun.. bahkan rentang waktu tiga tahun pun tak bisa menghapus rasa ini. Tapi.. akulah yang membuat kita berpisah. Aku yang membuat kau bersanding dengannya di pelaminan. Dan sekarang.. meskipun aku mencintaimu tapi egoku terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan aku tak akan sanggup jika aku bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia memerosotkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar pada batang pohon itu. Dengan lututnya yang tertekuk dan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut, Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya dan terdiam.

_-Maple-_

Sebuah mobil Audi R4 berwarna putih meluncur mulus membelah lalu lintas kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Dengan halus, mobil itu berhenti tepat di areal parkir Soul center Park.

"Hmm.. Lamborghini yang indah." Gumam sang pemilik mobil audi ketika ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan mendapati sebuah lamborghini silver terparkir di dekatnya. "Sepertinya ada yang berada di dalam taman."

Dengan langkah tegap, ia memasuki area taman dan melangkah menuju tujuannya. Bagian tengah taman.

_-Maple-_

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat guguran dedaunan maple yang berada di atas kepala dan sekitar pundaknya berguguran jatuh.

Seorang pria dengan kaus berwarna coklat yang dipadu dengan jaket kulit dan jeans biru dongker tertangkap dalam penglihatannya.

Jung Yunho.

Deg.

"Shit." Maki Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor karena bersentuhan dengan kaca mata hitamnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Grep.

"Lepaskan aku." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Yunho pada tangannya.

Yunho tak bergeming dengan penolakan Jaejoong, tangan kekarnya masih tetap mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dengan erat. Dalam satu tarikan saja, tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Yunho langsung tenggelam dalam rengkuhan kedua tangan kekar milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku merindukanmu," Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan perasaannya saat mendengar kembali suara bariton Yunho yang seakan menggema di dalam kepalanya. "Aku sangat-sangat merindukan mu."

Sejenak, jaejoong terhayut oleh perasaan rindunya terhadap Yunho yang tak bisa ia bendung saat Yunho merengkuhnya dengan erat. Namun, sekali lagi.. egonya dengan cepat membuatnya tersadar akan status Yunho saat ini.

"A..Aku.. Harus pergi.." Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga ia terbebas dari rengkuhan Yunho. Bergegas, Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho keras. "Berhenti di tempat mu, sekarang juga!"

Tap.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti begitu saja.

Sungguh, Jaejoong ingin menangis saat ini juga. Betapa inginnya ia menghambur dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat dan mengatakan jika ia juga merindukan laki-laki tampan itu. Sayangnya, ego tingginya tak menginzikannya melakukan itu.

Deg.

Jantung nya berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan desiran aliran darahnya membuaat Jaejoong begidik kala merasakan kedua tangan Yunho, menyelip di antara kedua tangannya. Memluknya dari belakang.

"A-Apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong kelu.

"Comeback to me, Jae.. Comeback to me.." bisik Yunho pelan.

"Aku tak bisa.. Aku tak bisa..kembali padamu.." balas Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.. kau.. kau dan Ara.. telah...-"

"Aku tak menikah dengan Ara," potong Yunho dengan cepat. "Yang ingin ku nikahi adalah.. kau seorang.. Kim Jaejoong."

"Maaf, Yunho.. Aku tetap tak bisa kembali padamu." Bulir air mata itu menggenangdi pelupuk mata Jaejoong. Sebagaimana pun ia ingin kembali pada Yunho, tapi ia tak bisa.

Sebuah janji membuatnya terikat.

"Kenapa?"

Jaejoong terdiam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Jawab aku, Jae.."

"..."

"Jangan diam saja. Berikan aku alasan yang bisa kuterima.."

Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Maafkan aku.."

Sret.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Grep.

Sekali lagi.

Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya, membuat Jaejoong menghadap ke arahnya. "Tiga tahun lalu.. kau meninggalkanku dengan hanya meninggalkan sehelai daun maple tanpa satu kata apapun. Sekarang.. setelah aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu.. kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa satu kata apapun?"

Tembok pertahanan berupa ego tinggi yang dibangun oleh Jaejoong, runtuh sudah. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras dan membuat keseimbangannya goyah.

"Appa Jung tak menyukaiku... Ia membuat perjanjian yang memaksa ku untuk membuatmu berada di atas pelaminan dan menikahi Ara! Jika tidak, ia mengancam akan memfitnah Umma dan Appa ku dan membuat bisnis mereka hancur."

Akhirnya... Jaejoong mengeluarkan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu yang membuatnya meninggalkan Yunho.

"Aku tak mau membuat bisnis yang sudah di bangun appa dengan susah payah menjadi hancur hanya karena kegoisan ku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu. Melepas cinta kita."

Jemarin Yunho bergerak mengangkat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dikecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Lupakan semua itu, Jae." Ucap Yunho lembut. "Kembalilah padaku dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Dan kali ini Jaejoong tak menolaknya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Rasa cintanya kali ini bisa mengalahkan rasa egonya yang begitu tinggi.

"Saranghae, Jaejoongie.." Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Nado saranghae.." balas Jaejoong sebelum bibirnya kembali terkunci oleh Yunho.

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapan mereka, angin lembut bertiup dan dedaunan pohon maple kembali berguguran di sekitar mereka. Melayang pelan dan indah.

Sekali lagi. Pohon maple menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka berdua. Awal dari kisah mereka yang baru.

**-Maple :: End-**

Oneshoot yang pendek.. u,u

dan greget yg kurang.. :D

Uuh,, aku tahu ini ide yang pasaran, tapi.. aku nggak tahan buat nulisnya..

What do you think?

Mind to Comment?


End file.
